creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tex Avery Show
Serienjunki20: Hey Leute! Ich habe eben mit meinem Bruder über alte Kinderserien gesprochen und da kamen wir auf die Tex Avery Show. Mein Bruder und ich haben die als Kinder furchtbar gern geschaut. Ich hab mir mal eben nur den Trailer angesehen und jetzt stellt sich mir eine Frage: Warum zur Hölle haben mich das meine Eltern sehen lassen? :'D Habt ihr die früher auch gesehen? JamieMamie: Oh Gott ja! Ich kann mich noch zu gut an diese dicke Frau erinnern, die immer die Fliege gejagt hat! Und war da nicht irgendwas mit einer Ente und einem Fuchs? Gedächtnislücken lasst grüßen. PeterParklel: Das war keine Ente @JamieMamie. Das war ein Hahn der von dem Fuchs nicht gefressen werden wollte. Maurice und Mooch hießen die. Ich mochte die Zwei immer am Liebsten bei der Show. Aber jetzt frage ich mich auch, wieso ich das geschaut habe. Serienjunki20: Ich habe Dschingis und Khani geliebt. Ich fand die Kombination aus Löwe und Panda immer sehr putzig. Erst jetzt beim Schreiben fällt mir auf, dass das eine Anspielung auf Dschingis Kahn ist. Wow. Melonmann: Ist euch mal aufgefallen, dass Maurice von Santiago Ziesmer gesprochen wurde? Ich glaube deswegen fand ich Spongebob immer leicht verstörend. Hat mich zu sehr an diese Serie erinnert. JamieMamie: Ich hab mich mal eben versucht an alle Figuren zu erinnern (ohne Google zu nutzen ;) ) Und da fällt mir auf, dass ich mich wirklich fast nur an die dicke Frau erinnern kann. Sobald ihr aber Figuren erwähnt, kommt die Erinnerung wieder zurück. LucOderDarth: Ich versuch die mal aus meiner Erinnerung aufzuzählen: ''-Es gab Tex Avery natürlich. Und seinen Gegner. Der hieß irgendwas mit Sid. Ich glaube Sägeblatt-Sid. Dann wie @Serienjunki20 bereits erwähnte Dschingis und Khani, der Löwe mit seinem Panda-Girl.'' ''-Dann war da noch Pompei Pit. Was mit dem war weiß ich leider nicht mehr. Ich kann mich nur an sein Gesicht erinnern.'' ''-Freddy die Fliege und unsere heiß geliebte dicke Frau. Die übrigens Amanda von Klunker hieß. Wer ihren Spruch noch weiß bekommt ein Keks von mir!'' ''-Dieser Hund, der immer am Schuh eines Superhelden geleckt hat. Da fehlt mir der Name.'' ''-Und es gab noch eine Figur mit einer dicken Nase voller Pickel. Da hab ich keine Ahnung mehr.'' Housegirl: Ich kann nur eine Sache ergänzen @LucOderDarth. Der Hund hieß Power Paul. Erinnerst ihr euch noch an diese Katze Mini Fuzzy? Wer kam denn auf die Idee, ihr eine Antenne als Schwanz zu zeichnen? An die Zwei kann ich mich noch viel zu gut erinnern. Hab meinen Hund damals deswegen Paul genannt. PeterParklel: @Housegirl Konnte dein Paul dann auch fliegen? Ach und @LucOderDarth „Jetzt machst du die Biege, Fliege!“. LucOderDarth: Hier hast du deinen Keks Spiderman! Serienjunki20: Ich hab eben mal meinen Bruder gefragt. Er wusste sofort, wen du meinst @LucOderDarth der Typ mit der großen Nase hieß Zweistein. Er lebte in der Steinzeit mit Dinosauriern zusammen. Im Deutschen hatte er einen furchtbaren sächsischen Dialekt. Melonmann: Ach ich weiß jetzt wieder wer Pompei Pit ist! Der hat doch den Vulkanausbruch überlebt und hatte auch einen furchtbaren Akzent. Ich glaube, es war italienisch. MartinCumberbatsch: Sagt mal, hatten die Folgen überhaupt etwas miteinander zu tun? Oder waren das immer eigene Sketche für sich? Serienjunki20: Hm soweit ich mich erinnere, hatten die nie etwas miteinander zu tun. Ich glaube, nur im Intro sind alle zusammen aufgetaucht. Ich kann mich aber auch irren, ich erinnere mich an kaum eine Folge. JamieMamie: Jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt mir auch auf, dass ich so gut wie fast nichts mehr weiß. Es gab eine Folge, wo sich jemand in den Finger gestochen hat und dann mit einer Kreissäge von Pompei Pit aufgeschnitten wurde. Serienjunki20: Das war die erste Folge. Ich weiß das, weil ich die vor kurzen wieder gesehen habe. Direkt am Anfang reißt Sägeblatt-Sid einen Witz über Hillary Clinton. Total irre. Housegirl: Ist diese dicke Frau...ich meine Amanda nicht öfter in der Psychiatrie gelandet, weil die Fliege sie in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat? PeterParklel: Stimmt. Warum sie nicht einfach so eine lila Lampe aufgestellt hat, die Insekten fängt, weiß ich nicht. Fanboygirl: Hey, ich bin eben auf eure Diskussion gestoßen. Ich meine mich aber daran zurück zu erinnern, dass es sehr wohl eine Folge gab, in der alle zusammen auftraten. Sie war sehr sehr düster und verstörender als die Sendung an sich. Serienjunki20: Weißt du noch, wie die heißt? Ich habe diese Serie lange geschaut und kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es so was gab. JamieMamie: Ich wäre mir da nicht sooooo sicher @Serienjunkie20. Ich habe zwar beim schnellen Googlen auch nichts gefunden, aber ausschließen würde ich das jetzt nicht. Wer einen Löwen und Panda quasi verkuppelt, kann auch mal alle Figuren zusammen würfeln. LucOderDarth: Also Moment Mal. Ich schließe mich Fanboygirl an. Ich meine auch mich dunkel an so was erinnern zu können. Die Serie war ja an sich immer sehr bunt und hell gezeichnet. Die Folge war aber düster und eher in gedeckten Farben gehalten. Oh, beim Schreiben bekomme ich Gänsehaut. PeterParklel: Ich kann da auch was zusteuern. Ich war bis eben der festen Überzeugung, dass ich als kleines Kind bloß einen Albtraum über die Serie hatte. Es ging um alle Figuren und eine Beerdigung. Jetzt bin ich mir nicht mehr sicher, dass nur geträumt zu haben. DerechteDoctor: Cool, dass ich hier drauf stoße. Ich glaubt mir nicht, was ich gerade gegoogelt habe. „Verstörende Tex Avery Folge“. Auf Seite drei bin ich auf euren Thread gekommen. Google hat mir dabei nicht wirklich weitergeholfen. Also, falls ihr noch darüber reden wollt: Ich schließe mich meinem Vorredner an. Diese Folge mit der Beerdigung hast du nicht geträumt. Die gab es wirklich. Ich hatte davon aber auch Albträume. Es war Amandas Beerdigung. Das Grab war viel zu klein und ihre Arme standen so seltsam ab. Um das Grab herum waren alle Figuren der Show und haben geweint. PeterParklel: Ich habe gestern mit meiner Mama telefoniert. Es ging erst mal um belanglose Dinge, aber ich musste sie einfach fragen, also lenkte ich das Thema auf die Show und fragte sie, ob sie sich noch dran erinnern kann. Sie hat dann sehr genervt geseufzt und sagte, dass sie es bereut mich das gesehen lassen zu haben. Als ich fragte warum, meinte sie, dass ich es anfangs mochte, aber nach einiger Zeit immer und immer wieder sagte, dass ich nicht nicht wolle, dass Sägeblatt-Sid mir den Kopf absägt. Alls sie mich fragte, woher ich den Blödsinn habe, soll ich wohl auf den Fernseher gezeigt und gesagt haben, dass ich das bei der Tex Avery Show gesehen hätte. LucOderDarth: Ja Ja es war definitiv eine Beerdigung. Und ja @PeterParklel Es gab eine Szene, in der Sägeblatt-Sid diesen Mongolen einem nach dem anderen den Kopf abgesägt hat. Housegirl: Welche Mongolen meinst du? LucOderDarth: Na diese Handlanger von Dschingis. Die immer so dumm gewirkt haben. Melonmann: Ach Gott, das sollen Mongolen gewesen sein? Ich dachte immer, es wären sehr kleine dumme Menschen gewesen. Aber ich hab das mal eben gegoogelt, was ihr hier erzählt. So eine Folge gab es nie. Was für ein Blödsinn. Serienjunki20: @Melonmann also....ich wollte das auch nicht glauben. Ich dachte auch, dass die uns verarschen. Aber ich habe eben meinen Bruder gefragt, ob er sich an so eine Folge erinnert. Er wurde ganz blass. Laut ihm hat er mich nach ein paar Minuten aus dem Zimmer geschickt damals, als die Folge anfing. Deswegen erinnere ich mich an nichts. Geraunes wollte er aber nicht sagen. J'amieMamie:' Ich habe mich dem Beispiel von PeterParklel angeschlossen und meine Eltern gefragt. Bei mir war es mein Papa, der sich an eine Geschichte von mir erinnern konnte. Ich soll wohl panische Angst vor Fliegen plötzlich gehabt haben. Immer wieder schrie ich: „Ich will nicht beerdigt werden! Sie werden mich töten!“. Ich weiß davon nichts mehr. Housegirl: Denkt dein Papa sich das vielleicht aus? JamieMamie: Unwahrscheinlich. Er ist der fantasieloseste Mensch, den ich kenne. Fanboygirl: Da ich die Diskussion angestoßen habe, muss ich wohl noch was dazu sagen: Es ging, wie schon gesagt um eine Beerdigung. Es war die von Amanda. Im Vorspann sah man, wie die Fliege, wie immer sie in den Wahnsinn trieb. Dann wurde es dunkel und plötzlich saß sie am Boden und weinte bitterlich. Die Fliege war nirgends zu sehen. Sie weinte weiter und hob währenddessen sich irgendwas an den Kopf, aber es war zu dunkel um es genau zu erkennen. Als dann ein irrwitzig lauter Knall ertönte, bin ich damals von der Couch gefallen vor Schreck. Jetzt im Nachhinein wird mir klar, dass sie sich wohl erschossen hat. Wer kann es ihr verübeln. LucOderDarth: Mir wurde eben schlecht, als ich das gelesen habe. Diese Bilder standen mir plötzlich glasklar vor Augen. Als wenn ich das gestern erst gesehen hätte. Das Blut sah zu realistisch aus. Kann man echtes Blut filmen und irgendwo rein animieren? Wenn ja, wurde das definitiv so gemacht. Melonmann: Ich wiederhole mich: Schwach. Sinn. Serienjunki20: @Melonmann Vier Leute erinnern sich aktiv, zwei Elternteile, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben und dann noch mein Bruder. Entweder sind sie alle verrückt, leiden am Mandela-Effekt oder es gab diese Folge wirklich. LucOderDarth: Also meine Gänsehaut und der leichte Würgereflex sagen definitiv, dass ich mir das nicht einbilde. Verrückt sein würde ich daher mal kühn ausschließen. Ich kann mich seit Jahren an eine Szene erinnern. In dieser Szene reißt sich Pompei Pit in zwei. Wie das Rumpelstilzchen. Von einem Bein zum Anderen. Ich habe mir eben ein paar Folgen der Serie angesehen (die, die man auf Youtube findet) und ich schwöre euch, es kann aus keiner normalen Folge sein. PeterParkLel: Sag mal @LucOderDarth, da es noch kein anderer gemacht hat, gehe ich jetzt drauf ein: Sägeblatt-Sid hat den Mongolen den Kopf abgesägt? LucOderDarth: Ja. Und dabei hat er hysterisch gelacht. Das Bild verschwamm dabei. Gott. Warum hab ich bloß auf diesen Thread geantwortet? Ich wünschte, ich würde mich immer noch nicht dran erinnern. Serienjunki20: Hat noch wer irgendwelche Erinnerungen daran? Vielleicht kriegen wir ja die komplette Handlung zusammen! DerechteDoctor: Also das Auseinanderreißen und den Mord an den Mongolen weiß ich nicht mehr. Aber nach der Beerdigung sind alle in ein Restaurant gegangen, wo es die Fliege als Hauptgericht gab. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und hat noch gedampft. Sie war aber viel größer, als in den Folgen mit Amanda. Alle haben schweigend die Fliege gegessen, bis Tex irgendwann anfing sich selbst ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Es schlug solange zu, bis all seine Zähne draußen waren. Dann kippte er vom Stuhl und war außerhalb des Bildes. DerNeuederInsel: Und dann fing Sid plötzlich an die Mongolen zu skalpieren. Einem nach den anderen. Er lachte nicht hysterisch, er pfiff dabei ein Lied. Ich denke, es war „Driving home for Christmas.“ Als die Köpfe abgetrennt waren, saßen die Stümpfe der Körper noch brav auf ihren Stühlen. NicholasDePop: Es war nicht „Driving home for Christimas“ es war „White Christmas.“ LucOderDarth: Jop. Hab mir beide Lieder angehört und bei White Chritmas musste ich mich direkt übergeben. Melonmann: Ihr habt alle ganz gewaltig eine Klatsche. Oder einen zu viel sitzen. LucOderDarth: Ich habe definitiv gleich einen sitzen. Ich muss das verkraften. PeterParklel: Er hat sie gegessen. Dschingis hat die Köpfe gegessen, ich bin mir ganz sicher. NicholasDePop. Ja. Gott Ja. Er stürzte über den Tisch und hat das Fleisch von ihren Knochen gerissen. Die Augen sind wie Weintrauben explodiert. DerNeuederInsel: Khani und Fuzzy haben dann rumgemacht. Also richtig extrem. Ihre Zungen bedeckten gegenseitig ihre Gesichter. Serienjunki20: Also ich bin mittlerweile froh, dass mein Bruder mich raus geschickt hat. Schon alleine vom Lesen wird mir ganz anders. Aber was haben die anderen Figuren gemacht? JamieMamie: Scheinbar habe ich fast alles verdrängt....Naja....jetzt kam wieder einiges hoch. Ich weiß, was zumindest mit Mooch und Maurice passiert ist. Während Sid die Köpfe abschlug, ist Maurice in Moochs Mund geklettert und hat sich herunterschlucken lassen. Mooch sah zufrieden aus, aber dann fing er an Blut zu spucken und es bohrte sich ein Messer durch seinen Bauch und schlitzte ihn von unten nach oben auf. Maurice kletterte wieder heraus und sah verätzt aus. Als wenn die Magensäure ihn schon angegriffen hätte. Danach riss er sich die Augäpfel raus und warf sie auf Fuzzy und Khani. Wie er so gut treffen konnte, weiß ich nicht. NicholasDePop: Dann hörten sie auf rumzumachen. Sie nahmen sie Augen, schluckten sie runter und rissen sich dann gegenseitig die Kehle raus. Sie verschwanden auf den Boden zu Tex. Housegirl: …..Ihr macht mir wahnsinnige Angst. Ich bin raus. SansaBolden: Dafür bin ich drin. Ich gehe absolut konform damit, was hier schon geschrieben wurde. Nachdem Khani tot war, hörte Dschingis auf Fleisch zu fressen und ging zu ihrer Leiche. Er weinte über ihr. Und dann lachte Pompei Pit hysterisch und zerriss sich in zwei. Ich glaube, Dschingis trug dann Khanis Leiche aus dem Raum. Blassphemiker: Dieser Hund....Paul genau, pustete in seinen Daumen und schwebte wie ein Ballon zur Decke und erbrach sich dabei auf den Tisch. Irgendwann kam keine Kotze mehr sondern nur noch gelber Schleim, den Zweistein voller Freude aufleckte und sich damit einrieb. Derwahrebruder: Ihr habt allesamt Bob vergessen. Dieser unseriöse Geschäftsmann. Er saß zwischen Khani und Fuzzy. Als das alles...anfing. Stand der seelenruhig auf, verließ den Raum und kam mit einer Pistole zurück. An dieser klebte Blut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es die von Amanda war. Dann schoss er Paul in den Bauch, der auf den Tisch krachte und Zweistein ins Gesicht. Danach sah er Sid an und die Kamera wechselte auf die Ego-Perspektive. Bob hob die Pistole und das Bild wurde schwarz. Das Letzte, was man sehen konnte, war sein grauenhaft frohes Lächeln. Serienjunki20: Warte Mal....Kai? Derwahrebruder: Hey kleiner Bruder. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du so was hier treibst, nachdem du mich ausgefragt hast. Ihr habt den Inhalt dieser Folge ganz gut zusammen bekommen. LucOderDarth: @derwahreBruder Du hast das Wissen von diesem Ungetüm ja schon länger als wir. Hast du versucht mal was darüber herauszufinden? *ziemlich betrunken gesendet* Melonmann: IHR SEID ALLE VERRÜCKT?! DIESEN SCHEISS GIBT ES NICHT!!! Derwahrebruder: Ich habe, als ich etwas älter war, genau wie ihr gegoogelt. Und nichts gefunden. Also habe ich die Produzenten der Serie kontaktiert. Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob ich mir das eingebildet hatte oder nicht. Ich bekam nach mehreren Wochen eine Antwort. Ich solle gefälligst den Mund halten und nicht darüber reden. Sonst würde Bob auch mich zum Schweigen bringen. Als mich mein Bruder die Tage darauf ansprach, wurde mir speiübel. Ich denke, ihr solltet den Thread hier beenden...oder löschen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie es gerne sehen, wenn man über diese Folge redet. Beitrag wurde von einer unbekannten Quelle entfernt. Folge der Show gab es nie. nicht danach. machst du die Biege, Fliege! Kategorie:Fernsehen Kategorie:Mittellang